In General
by Commander Nosyniki
Summary: In general... no good is ever in this world of blood, war, hatred and heartbreak. No one will ever adjust in this world of ninja, but they will be able to cope and live, and love until they die in battle. Follow the ninjas and civilians caught in the mayhem as they try to survive in this cruel dark world, with one or two surprises on the way... No NejiTen, but yes to NaruAnko
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's me again with a brand new fanfic. This one is a NaruAnko. I would have updated my other fics, but I've been craving NaruAnko for a week or so now, and school has been annoying, but now that school is over and I have a brand new laptop, I'll probably be able to update more.**

**It's 1:23, so I'm pretty high on happiness and I have to do an all nighter to write chapters for stories that sorely needs updates**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**In General**

It was quiet in the bedroom. There were no sounds except for his heavy angry breathing, and the irritating ticking of the grandfather clock. He paced around the room, his right hand gripping his shoulder length blonde hair. Sad yet angry indescribable blue eyes gazed at normally bright but now dimmed brown eyes.

She sat on the bed, her legs closed together with her head facing down, but her eyes looking upwards. Her loose purple hair fell over her face and fell down her back as well. He finally stopped pacing, standing right in front of her, sweat showing on her bare torso. He looked at her for a while longer until she looked away. The blonde walked to the other side of the room and looked at the

kuniochi.

"How did this happen?" she whispered, he eyes still looking away.

He shrugged.

"I don't know how. If I knew how this happened then we wouldn't be here now" he replied

Her head fell into her hands, her hair now completely covering her face.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I thought it would go fine, perfectly even, so how did this happen" she whispered.

She lightly shook her head back and forth and kept mumbling about how 'it wasn't supposed to happen'. The blonde kept staring at her and didn't do anything, though his eyes softened into just a sad glare.

"We'll learn how to live like this then. Sure it wasn't supposed to happen but we can adjust" he said, his hands now lightly treading through his hair.

Eyes peaked out from a curtain of purple.

"Adjust?"

He nodded

"Adjust"

The 20 year old woman stood up, whipping her hair back and balling her hands into fists.

"You think I can _adjust_?"

"With time we can both adjust-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. You think I can fucking _adjust_ with Yugao in critical condition with a death sentence hanging over her head as soon as she's healed? Hayate is dead. I can _deal _with that, because we're ninja and we deal with death every single day, but I cannot _adjust_ to that. Kakashi- the fucking perverted bastard- is out there somewhere with Gai and some other shinobi and kuniochi, maybe a civilian or two. They're lucky they're alive. Hinata and Kiba are dead. The fact that they can't even find their bodies, tells me that they've been crushed or burnt to death. I can't adjust to a pair of 14 year olds burning to death"

"Calm down"

"Shut up. Don't tell a woman to 'calm down'. I can't adjust…"

"An-"

"We can't find Sasuke but Iruka's with him…"

"An-"

"Is Shizune protecting Yugao? Is Genma okay..."

"Ank-"

"Temari is in jail where did it go wrong- where did we go wrong? It wasn't supposed to happen. Why did so many have to die, I should have died…"

"Anko!"

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN NARUTO! WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BECOME MISSING NIN!"

It was quiet.

Anko wrapped her hands around her torso. She looked at Naruto straight in his eye. She didn't cry-she was a kuniochi after all, and kuniochi don't cry except on missions or in labour or in extreme distress.

"It wasn't supposed to happen" she whispered, her head going back down.

She sat back down on the bed, breathing in deeply. The blonde just looked at her. He slowly removed himself from the wall and started to walk towards the broken-looking kuniochi. He kneeled down in front of her and tipped up her head. Her brown eyes stared at him for a long time. After a while she pointed to her stomach.

"This… this wasn't supposed to happen" she murmured.

"But it did" he whispered back "and we'll all adjust. We can adjust"

* * *

Far away from Naruto and Anko were, was Konoha, or…what was left of it after the terrible civil war. Screams still sounded through the hot smoky air. Screams of anguish and despair pierced the small amount of ears left in Konoha. Bodies of loved ones were found, crush or burnt to dead. There were barely any civilian men left in Konoha. They all sacrificed themselves to protect their family, who was now spilling out of deep underground safe houses, only to see their beloved Village burning. A small child named Kai who was late to enter the safe house, only got down on his knees inside the safe house and started to pray. He had been lost in the Village two hours during the attack and he was able to see the fight start and slowly consume the Village.

_Flashback_

Suiton and Kaiton jutsu were thrown around like two toy balls: hitting things before they finally collide with each other, cancelling each other out, making it slow. Taijutsu and kenjutsu was seen in every corner, fierce, fast and deadly. He wandered around for two hours hiding in places, not being caught.

He saw a girl with brown hair in twin buns stab someone in the heart and jump over him, helping a boy in a green jumpsuit and leg warmers, defeat his opponent. The two then started to fight back to back, the both of them seeing invincible, before tragedy struck right in the back. When the two of them got separated, the jumpsuit guy had turned the hit an opponent at his back and saw someone trying to stab his female companion from behind. The jumpsuit guy, was caught off guard and forgot about the man he was fighting before he turned around. Kai had knew that was a bad thing. He had wanted to call out, to tell the nice leg warmers guy to watch out for the man in a blank mask, but it was too late. Right after the bun girl turned around to kill the person behind her she saw exactly what Kai saw. The jumpsuit guy was impaled on the big zanbato the fake ANBU wielded.

Kai could remember the ear piercing scream and the people who turned around to see who it was.

'Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'

The despair filled voiced filled Kai's ears and would stay with him forever. Knowing he could have stopped it, he decided to help the girl, who was obviously this Lee's girlfriend.

Kai had looked around the ground near him, looking for something. Before he knew it, a pair of Sai swords were to his right. He had picked them both up hesitantly, and gripped them tight. Staying low to the ground, making sure no one saw him, he reached to brown girl was now frozen in fear. A big fat man came up behind her with a small sword, preparing to kill her the same way his colleague killed her boyfriend. Before Kai knew what he was doing he was reaching up and sticking both of the Sai swords through the man's stomach, hitting his lungs. At the sound of blood gurgling in the man's throat, the girl finally turned around to see her would be killer falling to the ground, to see a light brown haired six year old boy with bloody Sais in his hands, his blue eyes wide with fear and shock.

The girl looked at him for a few seconds.

"I'm Tenten. What's your name?" she asked him gently.

"Kai. I'm a civilian, I can't find my way to the safe house"

"I'll get someone to take you there then, for now, get on my back" she said turning around and bending down, looking back towards her fallen lover.

Kai had softly gotten onto the kind kuniochi's back and held tight as she picked up her Kubirikihocho and slashed her way through the crowd, blood splashing wherever she went.

"Where'd you get that sword Tenten-chan?"

After a moment she had answered his childish question.

"A friend of mine gave it to me after he and his sensei killed Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen" she said quietly "He felt that I should have it"

Kai didn't ask any more questions after that and only held onto the pretty brunette more as she jumped onto a building and shunshined away. When they finally materialised somewhere it was at a mansion at the outskirts of Konoha. Tenten, placed her finger on the gate and it opened a little bit, get to let her in. when she got in, she didn't let Kai observe the place, she just shunshined into the building, landing in a big room.

Five people were in the room and he knew each and every one of those people. Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi.

The five of them turned to looked at her all she bent down again to get Kai off her back.

"Tenten, what happened?" Naruto asked, his eyes red from exhaustion.

"This boy hasn't been checked into a safe house. He's a civilian and he saved my life. I don't know where the safe houses are but I bet _you _do. Please take him there safely, I want him to be safe" she replied and had placed a hand on his head.

Kai blushed and shifted the Sais in his hand. Tenten took them from him and placed them on a table nearby. She then pulled off the big scroll she had held on her back- which supported Kai as he put his legs on it- and placed it on the floor. Opening it just a little bit, she placed her hand on the first kanji and magically- as it seemed to Kai- two sheaths appeared and so did some cleaning tools.

"We'll take him there- Anko and I. By the way how many more enemies do we have?"

Tenten shook her head gently and sat on the floor, beginning to clean the Sais.

"There were 3000 at the start, and you five took out 1500 with those jutsus at the start. That was hours ago. I'm no Shikamaru but I estimate around 400 more, give or take a few" she said, calculating from what she had seen.

Naruto nodded.

"Tell everyone to herd the enemies to one place, Anko and I'll take out the rest"

Tenten nodded as Naruto and Anko walked out of the room, to get their weapons, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi gone to get their clothes and weapons to start with the herding. The brunette had finished cleaning the Sais and placed them in the brown leather sheaths. She picked up the belt and attached the sheaths with the Sais in them to it. She then gently wrapped it around Kai's waist and smiled at him.

"There you go. Now you can protect you loved ones, probably better than I can… or could" she said her cheerful voice faltering.

Kai held onto her shaking callused hand.

"Was that Lee guy your boyfriend?"

After a few minutes, she nodded very slowly.

"He died"

Again, she hesitantly nodded

"But he is safe"

At this she cocked her head to the right in confusion.

The five other shinobi re-entered the room, silently watching the unusual scene

"Kami is with Lee as we speak, he is safe. He is waiting for you in the afterlife, but he doesn't want you to come now. He wants you to go to him when you had lived your life to the fullest and had married and had kids maybe. Lee-san wants you to have a happy life before you die and go to him to stay with him forever. He doesn't want you to live in regret or punish yourself"

Tenten's eye's has clouded over and filled with tears. She bent he head down to hide her grief and sorrow.

Kai patted her head.

"Please don't cry like that, you'll get snot everywhere"

A choked laugh had came from the girl's throat and she raised her head to smile at him. Tears poured down her face and her eyes were almost shut, but she smiled a happy smile. Through all of that she could still smile. Through a war and her boyfriend's death and taking the innocence of a young civilian boy, she could still smile.

And her smile was beautiful.

That was the last image Kai had of Tenten before the blonde man and his purple haired girl picked him up and shunshined to a safe house where his family was. He was returned to his frantic black haired, blue eyed, mother and four year old, brown haired, blue eyed, little sister Ai, who looked just like him- dirty and bloody, yet feeling relieved.

The moment the two siblings were alone that night, Ai had snuggled in next to him, in his sleeping bag.

"You met someone filled with grief today. I can feel it. The soul of her loved one is mostly in the afterlife but some of it, the regretful part is still here" Ai said softly.

Kai nodded.

"Her name is Tenten, her dead lover is Lee. He died through being impaled on a zanbato and being lifted high like he was a trophy"

Ai also nodded

"You had also killed today. I sense it and I smell it. You have also acquired two Sai swords today"

"I was on quite a journey today Ai-nee-chan, but it seems I wasn't the only one…"

Kai looked to where Ai's sleeping bag was to see a 2ft tall sword inside of it. It was quiet. Ai put her head on her big brother's shoulder.

"Even though I sensed you were going to be okay, I still went out to look for you. I met someone called Neji. He was nice to me and protected me for hours until he brought me here a mere ten minutes before you arrived with Naruto-kun and Anko-chan"

Kai was not surprised.

"This Neji, did he interact with anyone today?"

Ai nodded once more.

"He was with Tenten and Lee- probably before you saw them-, he was their teammate. I talked to them about you"

"That must be why Tenten-chan took me so quickly"

"Or maybe she felt the need to protect you, and Neji-kun had the need to protect me"

"Maybe. But in the end we both protected them didn't we? Parted with words of wisdom, I'm sure the two of them are safe and will get through this"

"Indeed they shall"

"In the morning we shall pray for the part of Lee's soul lingering, to go to the afterlife. We shall also pray for Tenten-chan and Neji-kun, to help them through this night, this cold bloody night that they are still fighting in" Kai said

"We will also pray for Naruto-kun's and Anko-chan's side to be safe, and for the deceased on their side to be safely guided to Kami and for them to adjust to their new life. We must pray for father, for he has died this afternoon protecting us" Ai said

"We must also pray for ourselves, for we have killed today and are not yet shinobi. We are shinobi now, and we must pray for forgiveness for the killings we have done that weren't in the line of shinobi" they both said, falling asleep, both encased in the troubles of life.

_Flashback_

Kai prayed that morning at 10am. Most had left the safe house to look for their beloved husbands and fathers- the rest were still asleep. He waited for Ai to wake up. He didn't wake her up when he started praying, because he knew she would wake up when the time was right. When she did wake up, she woke up 15 minutes into Kai's 4 hours prayer. She joined in the prayer, the both of their voices ringing loud and clear to those who were just waking up and those who were standing outside the safe house.

Though they felt comfort in the prayer, no one else joined in, but just listened to the two children pray for themselves, and for others.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the prologue finished! I hope you guys liked it enough to continue reading it! I didn't even intend for Kai and Ai to be in this, yet here they are, and I love them! My lovely OCs! They've now been pulled harshly away from their childhood, not that they ever acted like real children anyways. Anko is going through emotional, mental distress. I feel bad because from here on out, we won't be seeing Kai and Ai again after the next chapter for a while, because I have to focus on Naruto and Anko and everyone else, so in the next chapter, say goodbye to Kai and Ai for two or three chapters.**

**Anyways, I really hope you like this fic so far and please check out all my other fics, I hope you guys will like them **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back with another chapter of In General. I hope you guys liked the prologue, it was very introducing. This chapter is focused on the main people actually involved in the war. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**In General**

It was the morning before Naruto and Anko spoke again. Naruto woke up first, eyes unfocused, but aware of its surroundings. The soft glare of the morning sun's ray's hit his face and he automatically squinted his eyes and made a noise of discomfort. Though he was quiet, his purple haired companion still heard it and instantly sat up, kunai in hand and eyes scanning the room. When her eyes landed on Naruto, her harsh gaze softened and she dropped her kunai next to her as she let her head fall back. Naruto sighed as he looked at her, shifting so his head was propped on his hand.

It was silent between the two shinobi as their minds woke up and processed the past week.

"Sorry"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Anko willingly broke the silence with an apology.

"What for?"

"Two days ago when we were in Tanzaku Gai and I lashed out at you and blamed you for everything. It wasn't your fault that it failed- well it was partially your fault, but not all- and I'm sorry" Naruto smiled at her and moved so he was sitting up.

"It's okay. And it was my fault, but as you said the blame is not all mine. Though I want to know why it didn't go to plan and how it got messed up so badly. I mean, we did what we were supposed to-"

Naruto stopped as Anko swore. Naruto looked mildly confused as she sat up in the same position as him. She put her head into her hands and started shaking her head.

"What?" Naruto asked placing a hand on her back and looking at her concerned.

"No. We didn't do everything we were supposed to do. We couldn't because of those stupid, stupid kids. Lee died, Tenten was taking care of that kid, Kenta, or something and Neji was with the kid's sister and they couldn't go to District 5 and complete Object 12, when one was dead and the other two were babysitting some stupid person's children. Remember when we were wondering where all of enemies were coming from?" Naruto groaned and started to bang his head on the headboard of the bed he and Anko were laying in.

"Yeah, that was where. Because of the civilian populace, we lost the war, we lost half of our comrades and we have been forced to leave our home village in ruins. I can't believe this. It's always them. It's always the civilians that we have to protect and give our lives for and it's always them who screw shit up" she said angrily into her hands as Naruto stared up at the plain white ceiling.

This time, the silence stayed around longer.

After about ten minutes, Naruto finally threw the covers off his and Anko's body, making the brown eyed kuniochi lift her head to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he stood up and looked towards the opened window.

"We need to find everyone"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai were in the back of a wagon going to Kirigakure. They were very quiet as the person smuggling them into the country, didn't even know they were there. Asuma tried his best not to groan out in pain as they reached a bump in the road. He had suffered a severe arm injury and they only able to get Shizune heal it partially before they had to flee. Their civil war had gone wrong- so wrong that it changed from a civil war into what could possible become the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Though that was to be dealt with later, what they needed to do now, was to carry out their second objective: To get to Kiri and get to their contact.

They sorely needed to reach their only line to Naruto and everyone else. They needed to meet up and discuss what went wrong and what, when and where their next move would be. They have to take back Konoha and they had to do it by any means ne-

"Okay welcome to Kiri, we just have to check your wagon to see if you're hiding anything"

The three male Jounin in the back of the wagon turned to look at Kurenai, who already had her hand in a seal to make a strong genjutsu.

The road ahead of them was a long one and they needed to stick together no matter what.

* * *

Umino Iruka walked down the streets of a small town carrying bags full of medical equipment. Next to him was Uzumaki Karin who was holding paper bags containing food and drinks. They briskly walked down the streets, aware of their surroundings and very tense, just in case they were suddenly attacked. They passed people on the streets and mumbled back greetings as they headed towards the inn they were staying at and where Sasuke was currently sleeping at.

They arrived in the town last night after running from rest of the 'loyal' Konoha shinobi. Sasuke had been unconscious the whole time and they just barely got away.

The two shinobi reached the inn and hurriedly said hello to the old inn keeper, got their keys and basically ran up the stairs to their room. They weren't so stupid that they slammed the door shut, instead Karin bolted the door as Iruka walked over to Sasuke who was breathing heavily in his sleep. Iruka pulled a chair over to the bed and sat on it, opening up the bag and taking out the needed items.

As Iruka worked to get Sasuke back to health, Karin watched on with saddened eyes.

"Iruka-san… What do we do now?"

Iruka sighed and turned his head to look at the last relative to his surrogate brother.

"For now…we wait. And we stick together"

* * *

Temari sat in a corner of her jail cell with her chin resting upon her hand. She observed the dirty, wet cell and smirked. They deemed her such a threat that they had her jail cell underground. It was the right thing to do- she was a part of the rebellion after all- since she had earth around her she couldn't really fight her way out, because she was a wind user and they had her fan.

The blonde haired girl sighed as she sensed someone approaching her. She slowly got up and stood in the middle of her cell and looked out through the lightning enhanced jail bars. The person's footsteps were muffled by the mud, but she could still faintly hear them along with the person's laboured breath.

The person soon came to a stop in front of her cell holding a bunch of keys. The man had long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a marking on his chin the same colour of his hair and Temari didn't know whether it was a small beard or a mark. He had on the standard attire of a Konoha Chunin with his forehead protector in the correct place on his forehead.

The man looked at her for a moment before turning his head to the left to look into the distance. Suddenly, the nearly-invisible lightning disappeared completely and Hagane Kotetsu and Temari smirked. Kotetsu picked out a key from the bunch and stuck it into the lock of the cell Temari was in and pushed it open, letting Temari feel freedom after being caged in for four days.

The emerald-eyed girl stepped out of her cell and nodded towards the spiky haired man. The two walked away from the cubicle and were soon above ground where they met with Kamizuki Izumo. The partner to Kotetsu had brown hair and dark eyes. His hair was combed down and covered his right eye. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna like a certain senbon-spitting Jounin and he had his Chunin outfit on with it going up to his chin like a special wood-using Jounin.

Izumo was holding her fan and the girl ran forward to get, gently taking it out of Izumo's hands and putting it on her back where it belonged. Together the three of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind.

* * *

Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Hana were in the chambers of Sabaku no Gaara's house. Hana lay on the bed, deep in a coma as Sakura kneeled next to her, her hands glowing green as she tried in vain to heal her. Shino stood over his teammate's sister's body, shirtless as Tenten broke his shoulder bone and reset it back into its proper position. The Aburame sucked in a small breath- the only sound he had made since the Inuzuka went into a coma.

The door opened and the Kazekage walked in with a stoic expression on his face. No one turned around to see who it was because they already sensed him.

"How is she?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice as he glanced at Hana.

Sakura's eyes flickered to Shino and she took a deep breath as she saw him tense.

"She has two broken ribs, her left lung is filling up with blood, her left knee is fractured in four different places and her right leg is just useless at the moment. She's got brain haemorrhage and it's going on shutdown. And that's only from a brief check-up. I need to work quickly, and it would help if you got your best medical ninja here to help me get her in at least a stable condition, Kazekage-sama" Sakura said, a bead of sweat running down her head as Tenten put a chakra pill and a stamina pill in her mouth.

Gaara nodded.

"If there is anything you need right now, tell me. Ten of my best med-nin will be here in five minutes" he said before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Shino swore quietly as he looked at Hana. He hoped she would live, but from what he just heard, she might not. The Aburame clenched his fists as he moved his gaze to the carpeted floor, trying to burn holes into it with his eyes.

Tenten- still behind him- squeezed the shoulder she just reset. He turned around to look at her through his sunglasses.

"Don't act like we're having a sei aru mono e no sōsōkyoku, Shino"

* * *

Naruto and Anko were now on the road in the middle of nowhere, all of their belongings in scrolls that they put into their backpacks. They jumped quickly from tree to tree, avoiding branches and small animals. When there were no more trees to hop on, they fell to the ground and began to run at blinding speeds, leaving gusts of wind in their wake.

Side by side, they ran through the elemental nations with one destination in their minds.

The village that holds the secrets, the Village of Longevity, the land of Whirlpools, Uzushiogakure no Sato

* * *

**Yep, I'm done with this chapter today and I'm happy about it, though I'm not particularly happy about the length. I want to put more in, but I feel like that would take another chapter to do. Anyways, this week I won't be doing the updates I promised, instead, I'll be doing them sporadically, meaning the next chapter for this might come out on a Wednesday with another fic. Also I like those horizontal lines, that's why I use them so much I my fics. I'm weird I know, but I don't care :P**

**Thanks, R&R,**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
